


Slut #5: Family

by ysmccool



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-11
Updated: 2005-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmccool/pseuds/ysmccool
Summary: Frannie meets her match in Turnbull while Ben and Ray have dinner with the family.





	Slut #5: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Slut #5: Family

## Slut #5: Family

  
by YS McCool  


SequelTo: Slut #4: Pleasure and Pain

* * *

Disclaimer: Due South characters belong to Alliance Television, no copyright infringement is intended. Original characters are the sole property of the author YS McCool.  
  
Pairing : Vecchio/Fraser, Turnbull/Frannie, Vecchio/Turnbull Warnings: BDSM Rating : Mature audience Only Summary : Frannie meets her match in Turnbull while Ben and Ray have dinner with the family.  
  
Slut #5 Family By YS McCool  
  
Her first task upon waking up in her new home was to calculate to the penny how much money she owed Ray, Maria, Tony, Pauli, and her mother. Her lord was extremely good with numbers and had taken her to task for missing items, math mistakes, and for the need for a list in the first place. As she bent over his large mahogany desk reading off her numbers, he slapped her ass to point out every error. By the end she was sobbing so hard she could not read her own writing.  
  
Her lord was not moved by her tears and Francesca had to start over.  
  
The final number was divided into 24 months, the length of her contract with him, and posted on the computer as the amount she had to earn from him in order to repay those debts. It seemed an insurmountable number.  
  
"Kitten, I have invited My Lord Fraser and His Own to our home for dinner. Do you have any cooking skills?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered, looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
"No?" her lord inquired, sounding a bit miffed.  
  
"No, my lord," she corrected. Would she be punished for that also? "I could never match my mother and I stopped trying."  
  
"You cannot cook, you cannot sing, you play no instruments, you write no poetry, and neither of my guests would want to fuck you." Turnbull sighed. "Why did I ever buy you?" He rose from his chair.  
  
Turnbull removed his big dick from his fly, pumped it twice, and pushed into her cunt that still ached from her last fucking. Her lord was a brutal cockmaster, able to prolong the act like a porn star, and so damn large Francesca felt like a midget underneath him.  
  
"Ah yes, now I remember," he said, placing a little bite on her shoulder. "Instant access to your cunt, ass, and mouth. Mmmmm, such a tight, sweet little pussy you have. I could fuck you all day."  
  
Frannie gripped the desk as he pumped her and tried to keep herself from being pushed over the surface. It was hard but not as hard as he was.  
  
He stopped. He hadn't cum but he'd stopped. Frannie managed two deep breaths before he pulled out and flipped her onto the desk on her back.  
  
It was a primal fucking Frannie didn't think she'd survive. She clawed at his back, put her heels against his ass and urged him on to completion. Once again he hosed her vagina with his seed.  
  
"I will train you in the art of foot massage. When our guests arrive, you will give them both foot massages. You will serve dinner and eat your meal in the kitchen alone once we're finished." Turnbull pulled his dick out of Frannie and squeezed the last few drops of spunk into his hand. He marked her lips and nipples with it. "You will not speak to them unless they directly ask you a question. If you speak out, you will be punished before them and as my guests, I will offer them both the opportunity to punish you before I do." He leaned down. "You don't really want to give Ray a chance to whip your ass, do you?"  
  
Frannie shook her head, too terrified by the notion to speak. Ray was furious with her or he would not have allowed her to end up Turnbull's whore. Not her brother. He always took care of her mistakes no matter what she had done. At least until now.  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Ray gripped Benny's wrist in a "take down" move used when confronting a suspect armed with a knife and slammed him into the wall. Not as hard as he would a real suspect, but Benny's naked body did make a rich meaty sound when he came in contact with the surface.  
  
"Out breaking and entering again, heh?" Officer Badass Ray inquired. "Let's see what you've got on you this time." Ray reached between Benny's legs and fondled his balls. "Loaded weapon." He stroked his lover's cock. "That's much longer than street legal, my boy. You're going down this time."  
  
Ray turned Ben around and devoured his mouth. He was starving for his man. "On your knees, bad boy," he ordered.  
  
Ben gave him a smirk and obeyed. He took Ray's cock into his mouth without hesitation and gripped Ray's ass to indicate he really wanted his mouth fucked.  
  
Vecchio slammed his hips toward Benny's mouth so hard that Fraser's head actually bounced against the wall. And he did it again and again. He loved the sense of power, the freedom to go all out with this man, and the blessing to touch on such a forbidden fantasy and make it come true.   
  
He pulled out of Ben's mouth. "Let me show you what's going to happen to your cherry ass in prison." He hauled Ben up by the hair, more as a guide than an actual lift, and turned him around again.  
  
When Ray was a patrol officer, he'd had a suspect almost in this same position--mostly naked, trembling, and flat against a cold wet wall. The guy's cock got harder and harder as Ray frisked him.  
  
"Fuck me, man. Damn, you've got to fuck me," the guy had begged. "Shit, you gorgeous bastard, fuck me." He pushed his ass back. "Spit on it and drive it into me," the suspect went on. "Make me your bitch."  
  
Ray had cuffed the guy, read him his rights, and covered him in a blanket before sending him off in a squad car. Later he'd found out that nine other burglary charges against the "Naked Bandit", who broke in a house, stripped down, and robbed the place, had to be dropped because the arresting officers had fucked him. Ray got a reputation of being impossibly straight.  
  
The truth was that he'd gone over to Sheila's tiny apartment and fucked her sore. He had been an animal with her and she'd loved it. The same way Ben was loving being fucked against their dining room wall.  
  
"Officer Ray, oh Officer Ray," Ben chanted as Ray drove into him with the focus of a fanatic. "Damn, Ray, damn," Benny moaned as he decorated the wall with his cum.  
  
Ray had to hold Benny up to finish, but he was so determined to get off here and now that even if his lover had become complete dead weight, Vecchio would not have stopped. He filled Benny's ass with his cum. Ray had taken him naked and standing up and by seeming force. Buttons all thoroughly pushed.  
  
"Ray, you are everything," Benny declared as he wobbled toward their bedroom. "I'm done in, my love."  
  
"Do you want me to call Ren and cancel dinner?" Ray asked. They had a long drive ahead of them to get to Turnbull's country estate.  
  
Ben fell face down on their bed, leaving his recently fucked ass in plain and gorgeous view. "No, My Own. A short nap, a long shower, and you at the wheel will see me to Ren's door."  
  
"Or we could call the limo and cuddle in the back," Ray countered.  
  
Benny purred. "Did I tell you that I love you today?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
"Only twice," Ray reported, "and I might have to spank you for more."  
  
"I love you, Ray. Please call the limo up, My Own, then wrap your arms around your defeated and captured prisoner," Ben ordered.  
  
Ray called the limo driver and told him to pick them up in two hours, which would give them plenty of time to relax, get ready and still be at Ren's door at the appointed hour. While Vecchio had absolutely no objection to spending time with Turnbull, he was not looking forward to seeing Francesca.  
  
Vecchio climbed in the bed and pulled his precious Benny into his arms. He drew strength just from the contact. "I love you, Benny."  
  
Fraser smiled against his chest. "Good," he whispered.  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Turnbull adjusted his bowtie. It wouldn't do to be outshone by his lord and his lord's even more elegant lover in his own home. Perfect.  
  
Dinner was ready and his kitten was bathed, groomed, and quite presentable. He'd allowed her to wear a pair of his grandmother's diamond earrings and a silk robe.  
  
"My lord, may I ask a question?" his kitten asked.  
  
"You may ask," Turnbull replied without irony.  
  
"Master Fraser has fucked you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes and quite well," Ren replied, knowing where this was going.  
  
"You've fucked other men?" his kitten continued, her brown eyes large and intent.  
  
"Quite a few and never a complaint," he said proudly. "Though many have screamed at first when mounted by The Bull."  
  
She looked down at her feet where her red lacquered toenails peeked out from her golden sandals. "Why did you want me? I'm a woman."  
  
"I fuck women, too. I like fucking women. Especially the ones with nice juicy asses, like yours. I love good sex." Turnbull squeezed his kitten's rounded ass. "You're very trainable."  
  
A hint of defiance was in her eyes, but it was quickly covered.  
  
"You've been with too many men who were happy just because you were there. You can and will do better." Turnbull inspected his kitten once again. "Remember the rules," he warned.  
  
At exactly 7:30, Fraser's limo arrived and was allowed through the gates. Turnbull went to the front door to greet his guests.  
  
As expected, both men were gorgeously turned out and Vecchio came bearing a gift. Inside a wicker basket were three bottles of Canadian Ice Wine, a particular favorite of Ren's.  
  
"How lovely, Ray," Turnbull said as he accepted the basket. He kissed Vecchio generously on the mouth. Not enough to get him called out by Fraser but enough to see if Francesca was spying. Her gasp said she was.  
  
Fraser caught his eye and nodded. He whispered into Ray's ear, apprising him of the situation. Ray blushed prettily. Why oh why hadn't Ren jumped this man the moment he'd seen him? It must have been the strong "I'm so straight that I'm not going to even acknowledge that you're half-naked" vibe Ren had gotten from him.  
  
Turnbull turned around and immediately caught his kitten's eye. She knew she was caught and knew she would be punished. It did not bode well for the evening when the kitten had already broken the rules and the guests were still practically standing in the doorway.  
  
Ray started talking about his and Fraser's trip. They would be leaving within a week and Ren would be in charge of the mansion while they were gone. Vecchio had also given Turnbull the singular honor of being an emergency contact for his family.  
  
Vecchio had left the house and his wounds were deep and still a bit raw, but Ray knew his duty and trusted Turnbull to care for his family should something occur. Ren was honored.  
  
He led his guests into his favorite public room of his home, the library. When it was cold, he liked to keep a fire going in there all the time. There was nothing like defeating a cold day in the room with a warm fire, cognac, a good book and soft music.  
  
Turnbull removed his guests' shoes and socks after they were seated and commanded his kitten to show him she had learned well. Soon both of his guests were very relaxed and Ren encouraged them to cuddle up on the overstuffed couch while he attended some business.  
  
One of his favorite pieces of furniture in the room was his game table. It was custom built, solid, and had many hidden features. His kitten was tiny, barely over five feet tall, and the table had to be fully closed for her to fit.  
  
He removed his kitten's robe, put her over the table, and secured her ankles and wrists to the table's legs. The kitten's legs were spread wide apart, fully exposing her shaved snatch and perfect plump bottom.  
  
Ren turned the table so that his kitten's ass was toward his guests. "As host, I offer you, my guests, the honor of paddling my errant kitten."  
  
Ben got off the couch and pulled Ray to his feet. He took the offered paddle from Turnbull and placed it in Ray's left hand. You start with the off, or less dominant hand, when training someone to paddle. It lessened the damage while they learned control. "Aim for the center, My Own."  
  
Ray swung and it was as if all were in slow motion. The man's swing was fluid, his aim true, and his results so satisfying that Ren got hard.  
  
Turnbull removed Ray's jacket and shirt. He kissed the other man's nipples in acknowledgment of his place at Master Fraser's side. Ray swung again and the kitten cried out. It did not stop the blows or increase them. Vecchio was instantly in the groove. It was Fraser who stopped him.  
  
"Next instrument please," Fraser requested over the pitiful sobs of the kitten.  
  
Turnbull chose the Portuguese Pouca Dor or "little pain" whip, which was preferred when your subject was dainty.  
  
"This is a special instrument, Ray," Fraser said as he almost wrapped his body around his lover. "Grip the handle like you're shaking hands. Start with it out and to your side and always, always bring it across the body."  
  
Vecchio struck true and the kitten howled. One, two, three, four, five blows struck and both Turnbull and Fraser were panting. Ray had paused between each blow without being told and moved the target around the kitten's back, ass, and thighs with precision. It was like watching a legend rising out of the mists before you. Ray had talent.  
  
Turnbull stepped out of his clothes so he would not soil them and Fraser did the same. At exactly ten blows, the instrument was handed back. Turnbull kissed it in acknowledgment of Ray's skill.  
  
The next instrument was the Cat-of-Nine-Tails. Ray waited for no instruction and brought it down with authority.  
  
"No, Ray!" the kitten howled. It earned her a gag but no respite from her punishment. Vecchio whipped her ass, thighs, and calves.  
  
"Remove her shoes," Ray ordered during a pause.  
  
Fraser and Turnbull each grabbed a shoe and snatched them off. Ray picked up a flapper and went after the soles of her feet. The flapper was a special flogger that had two semi-rigid ruler-like leather straps, joined at the handle and separated by an inch of airspace. The first surface struck, followed almost instantly by the vibration of the second surface hitting the first. It was diabolical when used against the hands or feet.  
  
"Hold her hands out," Ray ordered.  
  
Turnbull obeyed quickly and gleefully counted the strikes against the palms of his little thief. Thirty-two, exactly his kitten's age.  
  
"I'm finished," Vecchio announced. Turnbull was a bit disappointed as he had several other instruments, but Ray had already gone much further than an amateur should have been able to accomplish.  
  
Turnbull rang a bell and two of his attendants arrived. "Her dinner is in the kitchen. Take it up to her once she's clean. She will not rejoin us this evening." He turned back to his guests. Ray was stretched out on the couch, all lean muscle and the sweet smell of honest sweat, and Fraser was sucking his cock.  
  
Ren had to taste the cock of the newly emerged master. Fraser moved to the side and allowed him to help service Master Vecchio.  
  
"I need to fuck," Vecchio growled after a few minutes.  
  
Ren forced lube into Fraser's ass after the older man had scrambled up onto the couch and went into bitch position. Vecchio topped him and fucked the larger man brutally. Fraser puddled out underneath him, sending his cum onto Ren's silk pillows.  
  
"No, no, baby, I'm not finished," Ray complained.  
  
"Ren, please service Ray," Fraser whimpered as he eased off the couch. His movements were so careful you would have thought Vecchio was still inside him.  
  
Ren moved under Ray and threw his legs wide. Vecchio looked down at him and smiled. "You're only the second man..." he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to finish. Turnbull shot lube up his ass and didn't worry about a condom. Vecchio was clean or he would have been gone. Fraser was not that stupid.  
  
Ray eased into Ren, paused, then plowed Turnbull like a champion stallion.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fuck my hole, Ray," Turnbull encouraged. The sight of Ray over him, the smell of his sweat and Ben's spunk, and the feel of Fraser's hands playing with his nipples pulled at Ren's control. "Sonofabitch, you're good," he groaned.  
  
Ben had taken the man from virgin to a mind-stealer. No wonder Fraser was so mad for the man.  
  
Ren shot off, decorating his chest, chin, and Fraser's face with his cum. Ray kept fucking him until Ren's thighs were trembling with fatigue. When Vecchio came, Turnbull took it as a blessing. "Thank you kindly," Ren whispered.  
  
"Sweet man," Ray whispered before kissing him. He eased out of Ren's twitching ass. "I'm starved, when's dinner?"  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Maria adjusted the new curtains for the fifth time. It was unnecessary but it was something to do with her hands. She checked the clock. It was time. Ray's car should pull into the driveway at any moment. Ray only came to the house when he knew their mother would be there alone. He talked to no one else and only sent cards, most times with much appreciated cash inside, and e-mails. This would be the first time in months that he would be coming to the house when everyone was home.  
  
Ray's green car pulled into the driveway looking like it had just rolled off the assembly line. Her brother hopped out and opened the passenger door. Ben and the wolf emerged and the three of them walked back to the trunk and removed several things. Tony sent the kids out to help them.  
  
"He looks good," Tony announced. "Real good."  
  
"All he had to do was get away from us," Maria said sadly, knowing it was the simple truth.  
  
They all came through the front door. The kids were carrying packages and one suitcase. TJ took the suitcase upstairs without asking. Her oldest was becoming such a help. She swore she would not heap the full responsibility of the family onto his shoulders the way it had landed on Ray.  
  
"Where's the birthday girl?" Ray asked as he hugged his sister.  
  
"Still primping," Maria reported. "She wanted to look extra special today."  
  
"Ma always looks special to me," Ray assured her.  
  
"That's nice to hear, Raymond," their mother said as she came into the living room.  
  
Ray kissed and hugged her and it looked for a while like their mother wasn't going to let go. She eased away and then surprised everyone by putting an equally hardy hug around Ben. The man looked misty eyed.  
  
Uncle Pauli told Maria privately that Ben had "unnatural thoughts" about Ray and while that might have been fine in Canada, it would not fly here in Chicago. Maria thought the man needed better glasses if he couldn't see that the "unnatural thoughts" were flying in both directions.  
  
Everyone got settled in the living room and Ben handed out presents. For once the kids didn't go screaming off to play with their new toys. They couldn't seem to get close enough to Ray. Rose was actually holding onto his pants cuff as if he would disappear if she let go.  
  
"How was your vacation?" Tony asked. "Mother said that you were going to Hawaii."  
  
"We had a great time," Ray assured them. "I brought a DVD with me of our vacation film."  
  
"We spent a week in San Francisco also," Ben added, "and did a tour of some vineyards in wine country."  
  
"It was gorgeous," Ray continued. "We even ran into some other Vecchios."  
  
"It was kind of funny," Ben said. "They called Vecchio, party of two, and naturally Ray and I stepped forward."  
  
"And there was this other couple stepping up also. Turns out that his family is from Naples like ours." Ray grinned. "Maria, his great-grandfather is our great-grandfather's younger brother. So now we know where some of the Dante Vecchio family went."  
  
"They showed us around after dinner." Ben squeezed Ray's hand. "A very nice couple. Their oldest daughter is named Maria. What a coincidence."  
  
"What a small world," Sophia noted. She patted Ray's hand. "I know you are probably sick to death talking about it, but what was it like hearing 'guilty on all counts' for Frank Zuko?"  
  
"It was pretty satisfying, Ma," Ray assured her. "It kind of made everything full circle for me."  
  
Sophia frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"My last official duty was to testify about the case that brought me and Benny together," Ray said, beaming at Fraser. "I've resigned from the force and started my own security firm, with Benny's help." He passed out his business cards.  
  
Vecchio and Fraser Security Incorporated. It listed an address in the Sears Tower, plus phone, FAX, e-mail, and website.  
  
"Don't you miss your friends?" Sophia asked worriedly. "And your pension? Isn't it scary being out on your own?"  
  
"First, I took some of my friends with me. Elaine Brebiss and Jack Huey are two of my investigators, Welsh is my office manager, and Dewey is working for me part-time until he completes his twenty, then he'll come aboard full-time. I made my twenty years two years ago, so I was able to roll my full pension over into a private retirement account.  
  
"What kind of cases do you have?" TJ asked, sounding excited.  
  
"We do mostly security and background checks for our clients, some bodyguard work, and we double-check venue security arrangements," Ray reported.  
  
"Ray is being modest," Ben insisted. "He's uncovered two deadbeat dads, one deadbeat mom, a serial arsonist, an identity theft ring, and a drug smuggling operation that was using baby food as a cover."  
  
"That was so distasteful," Ray said shaking his head. "An innocent baby could have died if they'd gotten the wrong can."  
  
The kids then begged for details like Ray was on TIVO, making him go over and over the scary parts. It only ended because Maria decided to get everyone around the table.  
  
Sophia was supposed to have requested her favorites for her special day, but Maria said nothing when she noticed Ray and Ben's favorites were also on the table.  
  
The conversation got lively as the kids discussed their summer activities, Tony told everyone about his promotion, and Maria had to admit she'd been given her own department at the boutique. They were one of the few shops that offered on-site alterations. Maria oversaw the work, trained the staff, and ended up making more money for a whole lot less headaches and hours. No one mentioned Francesca.  
  
The day after she rode off with Turnbull, a moving van arrived and took away all of her things. Five thousand dollars worth of which had been purchased using Maria's hard earned credit. Maria had nearly killed her sister when she opened the envelope and saw the bill.  
  
Though she'd sworn she would not do it unless someone was bleeding, Maria called Ray's cell phone and told him what had happened. Not that she expected him to have $5000 either. She faxed him a copy of the bill per Ray's request and had a certified check the next day. Her credit and her family were saved, once again, by Ray.  
  
Ray's only request was that she keep quiet about what was going on until Francesca was out of the house. He did not want their mother begging for another chance for her errant daughter.  
  
Once Francesca had left, Maria, Tony, Sophia, and the children had sat down at the dining room table and compared the bill to items hidden in Francesca's wardrobe. She had shoes, bags, coats, and $50 bottles of perfume crammed in tightly around her closet and in her drawers. Frannie had only been making minimum payments on the card, which was not enough to cover the interest the account was accruing. It was like she'd made no payments at all.  
  
Sophia did not beg for Francesca. She took her pictures off the wall, leaving only the ones where Frannie was in the shot with someone else and only when she was a child.  
  
Frannie's bedroom became Maria's workroom and then a guestroom when the boutique purchased space for her and a staff. The family did not speak of her and eventually the neighbors stopped asking. It was like she was dead.  
  
The kids played games with Ray and Ben. Ben apologized for destroying them in Scrabble and was absolutely no good at Pictionary as the abstract seemed to go right over his head. Ray just kept smiling at the man as Ben gamely trudged on to bitter defeat.  
  
Finally Maria had to insist her children go to bed. Rose made Ray swear he would be there for breakfast. Only then would she go to her room.  
  
Once the children were out of earshot, Pauli tapped the floor with his cane to get everyone's attention. "Ray, how deep are you into it with Ben?" he asked, his eyes steely. "What's he got to make you stay with him?"  
  
"He respects me, Pauli. That's all he needs." He took Ben's hand, brought it up to his lips, licked and then kissed the palm. "I love him."  
  
Maria's heart fluttered. Tony had never done that to her and they had four kids. She blushed as she realized that Ben had a hardon. A really big one.  
  
"The church would never approve of you two. They call what you do evil," Pauli said firmly.  
  
Maria was about to remind the man whose name was on the deed of the house when Benton spoke up.  
  
"Your church's opinion means little to me, Pauli," Benton said, his voice surprisingly strong for a man who was normally so polite and soft spoken. "They speak of two consenting adults loving each other as an evil yet they continue to shuffle their pedophile priests to keep them from being caught by the local authorities. These same priests continued to destroy children, practically with their church's blessing, while giving and receiving the sacrament."  
  
The hush in the room was immediate. Maria was waiting for her mother to cross herself but it didn't happen.  
  
"Pauli, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that if you found a priest violating one of those precious children upstairs, you would let that collar keep you from eviscerating him," Ben paused, his eyes as cold as an iceberg twice the size of your ship. "I'll shoot you in the head myself because that is just the same as saying it's alright because they speak for God." Ben glared at Pauli and the old man shriveled visibly.  
  
"Coffee?" Sophia inquired, breaking the silence.  
  
. . . .  
  
Ray loved the way his old room had been redecorated. The curtains were really nice and had the tiny tag that said "Made by Maria" on it.  
  
Ben stepped inside the room rubbing his still damp hair. "That was a very pleasant meal. Mostly."  
  
Ray pulled the larger man to him and sucked his earlobe. "Hush, Benny, you were right and everyone knew it. Even Pauli." He kissed his lover firmly. "Do you remember our one and only night in this room?"  
  
"Vividly, My Own," Ben answered as he lowered Ray to the bed just as he had all those months ago. "It was the climax of a week of sexual teasing." He kissed Ray's left nipple. "Of you dancing naked in my dreams and offering your ass and mouth for deflowering."  
  
Ray puzzled. "But, Benny, you didn't take my mouth or my ass that night."  
  
"No, I didn't," Ben agreed, "because the real you was so much more than my imagination could fabricate." Ben pulled off his shorts and climbed on Ray's already naked body. "My heart would have exploded if I'd been able to take your ass."  
  
Benny grabbed the lube and smoothly applied it to himself. Ray could never match the man's finesse though he did try. Fraser sat down on Ray's cock and began riding him. "My Own, My Own," he moaned.  
  
When Ray had first heard Ben call him "My Own", he'd thought it was some kind of Dom talk for "my new butt slave". Luckily he realized that Benny was calling him "my own love" or actually his first love. Fraser had never been in love with anyone until him. With all of the partners and trainees the man had gone through, Ray was his first lover.  
  
It was a shame because Ben was meant to be loved, not just looked at but loved.  
  
"Don't tease me," Benny begged as he rocked his hips. "You know what I need."  
  
"Oh yes, I do," Ray agreed. He moved them into a better position. Ben was on his back looking edible and Ray had the larger man's legs over his shoulder so he could plow him like fertile ground.  
  
Vecchio had learned a lot in the months since he'd lost his man-to-man virginity to Fraser. He knew how to quickly take the man up to the knife's edge of pleasure and hold him there. He knew how make it so good that pain and pleasure were one and the same and then take it back to a point where your partner is just floating. Floating until they begin to lose the sense of themselves and only you can tell them who and what they are. He knew how to make the pressure build inside a man until he would do anything, say anything, and offer anything, including his own ass, to cum.  
  
These things Ray had learned from Fraser and they were the things he did to Benny until tears flowed from the clear mountain springs of the other man's eyes and his mouth was a perfect "O". Ray had learned from the best on how to fuck and in turn he had taught Benny how to make love.  
  
Benny was close to the breaking point and Ray could not bear to see him suffer any longer. "Now," he said simply and Benny came with his back arched, his mouth and eyes open, and his fists clinched in the bedclothes.  
  
Ray kissed his lover brutally and fucked him even harder. Sometimes Benny would cum a second time if you rode the wave of his first orgasm. Ray came with his cock being worked by Benny's twitching ass as he experienced his second orgasm. Ray caught the "after dribble" of cum with his fingers and licked it off them. "Tasty."  
  
Benny looked at him, his eyes wild and his ass still clutching him tightly. He let out a long held breath. "My Own," he whispered.  
  
Ray cuddled his lover and stroked his sweaty back. He loved having Benny in his arms, especially when he was trembling and totally sated.  
  
Two weeks earlier, Ray and Ben had run into Sheila and her two youngest children as they shopped for school clothes. Ben had been territorial from the start as Sheila was the only woman from Ray's past who made the man jealous.  
  
Ray had introduced Benny as "Protettore del mio cuore" or the protector of my heart. Sheila had been happy for him and insisted that she and her husband take Ray and Ben out for dinner one night. They were going out that Monday.  
  
What he really should have called Benny was "Protettore della mia anima" or the protector of my soul.  
  
"I love you, Benny," he whispered to the conquered man. "Thank you for coming after me."  
  
Benny's eyelids fluttered and his thick dark lashes parted, revealing the soft shimmering blue beneath. "I love you, Ray. Thank you for letting yourself be found."  
  
The End 

  
 

* * *

End Slut #5: Family by YS McCool 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
